Kiss Me
by SingingMisery
Summary: “What the hell?” But his anger died in his throat when he saw the look on Caleb’s face. “You found him?”


Title: Kiss Me  
Pairing/character: Caleb Danvers/Tyler Simms/Pogue Parry  
Rating: R  
Prompt: Hold Me, Thrill Me, Kiss Me, Kill Me,  
Kink: threesome, healing or comfort sex  
Notes: Done for the Rounds of Kink on LiveJournal

* * *

They had been driving for nearly an hour now. A silence echoed throughout the car, as tense stares were exchanged. The rolling country side was studied as both Pogue and Caleb sent threads of their power out. But they weren't trying to fight anyone, oh no.

They were searching.

Caleb gripped the steering wheel, white knuckled and tight lipped. Suddenly, he seized up and turned sharply left. Pogue saved himself from a brain injury, his head barely an inch away from being smacked on the window. He cursed, turning to Caleb.

"What the hell?" But his anger died in his throat when he saw the look on Caleb's face. "You found him?"

A small nod was his response. "He's sitting on a tree stump off all places."

They indeed found Tyler Simms sitting on a tree stump, tears rolling down his face. Pogue approached carefully. "Ty?"

Blurry eyes met his. "W-what are you doing here?"

Caleb tilted his head, genuinely confused by the question. "We were worried. You just disappeared..."

"Oh. Sorry."

Pogue stepped closer and closer, until he was near enough to catch one of the tears on his finger. He wiped them off with his thumb, cradling Tyler's cheek in his hand. "Is this about Reid leaving?"

The sob that followed was answer enough. "I could have handled him leaving. It's just that he didn't say goodbye."

Caleb sat down next to Tyler, wrapping an arm around thin shoulders. Tyler was engulfed in an oversized hoodie that he suspected was Reid's. Although he was the last person to be making excuses for Reid Garwin, he knew that anger was not the best thing right now. So he swallowed it, locking it away. "Ty, he probably didn't mean to hurt you." Which was true. Tyler was the only person Reid cared for unconditionally. "He just has a lot of shit to deal with. He'll come back, just give him some time."

Tyler gave an adorable sniffle, staring up through dark eyelashes. His eyes were full of agony and hurt, and Caleb heart just broke looking at them. He pressed a soft kiss to the younger boy's forehead.

"It still hurts." Tyler's voice was barely above a whisper. "That he would just leave like that."

The wind whipped around them, stirring the leaves from the ground. Tyler shivered, his body cold from being outside. Caleb frowned, "how long have you been out here?"

Tyler shrugged, wrapping the sweater closer to himself. "An hour, maybe two. I don't really remember."

Pogue stood, pulling Tyler up with him. The smaller one unconsciously leaned into Pogue's warmth, sighing softly.

"Let's go home."

***

Only when he was wrapped up in a blanket on Caleb's bed did Tyler allow himself to cry. His body jerked with each sob as tears ran down his face to soak the soft coverlet. Pogue was suddenly there, all warm bare arms and soothing murmurs. He could feel Caleb also, a hand rubbing along his back. They were telling him to just let it out, to cry. And so he did. All the hurt and anger came pouring out, leaving him feeling drained and sleepy. Eventually he calmed down, relaxing onto the bed.

"I'm sorry," his voice was quiet, but cut through the silence in the room.

Pogue frowned, hand pausing in its stroking. He looked up at Caleb. "What for?"

Tyler shifted a little bit. "For making you worry, for crying like this."

Pogue pulled Tyler up, face serious. "Ty, you don't ever have to apologize for that. Never, ever, hide yourself from us, understood?"

Tyler's eyes went wide and he nodded. Caleb smacked Pogue in the back of the head, glaring angrily.

_Oh yeah, scaring him is the way to go. _

Pogue glared back, rubbing his head. Tyler laughed, not hearing the comment that had gone with that. Caleb smiled down at Tyler, smiling. Taking a chance, he leaned down to kiss Tyler. Behind him, Pogue grinned, annoyance forgotten.

Tyler responded shyly, allowing Caleb to have most of the control. Little thrills crawled over his spine, causing him to shiver. Then his brain caught up with him. He pulled away, looking dazed. "I-I'm sorry," he whispered, forgetting that Caleb was the one that kissed him. He touched his lips with his fingers, still feeling confused. But Pogue and Caleb were anything but angry.

Caleb caught Tyler's hand, eyes darkened with lust. "Baby boy, if you keep acting like that, I'm going to have to jump you again."

Pogue unceremoniously pushed Caleb gently out of the way. "Not fair, man."

This kiss was different from Caleb's, but no less consuming. It was hard and fast and Pogue didn't give him a chance to back away. Not that he would of. Pogue traced his hands underneath Tyler's shirt, outlining thinly defined abs and hips. He pulled back, exhaling a long breath. Caleb was watching them, fire burning in his eyes. He growled lowly, causing Tyler to whip his head around. Pogue shot Caleb a look.

_Now who's scaring him?_

"We don't have to do anything right now, baby boy." Pogue put the offer out there, albeit a little reluctantly. He could still taste Tyler on his lips, a faint sweetness.

Tyler shifted, face going red. "Can't we...I mean...can I kiss you again?" His eye lit up with such painful hope that both Caleb and Pogue melted right there. Tyler had no idea what an effect he had on them. Already he had them wrapped around his little finger.

Caleb gave a low laugh, the noise travelling over Tyler's body. It curled around his soul, setting a flickering flame. "Then come here." Tyler edged closer. "I can't do anything while you're all the way over there." Pogue pushed Tyler closer, laughing when the younger boy squawked and just about fell of the bed. Tyler righted himself, sticking his tongue out at Pogue. Caleb raised an eyebrow. "Don't stick that out unless you intend to use it."

Tyler grinned wickedly. "Can I use it here?" He licked along Caleb's throat, paying attention to the jugular vein. "Or here?" A small lick to the cluster of nerves at the junction where his shoulder met his neck. "Or how about right. Here." The most tentative of licks was applied to his jaw line.

Caleb growled, pushing Tyler onto the bed. He pressed his larger body to the smaller one. "Tyler Simms. You are a fucking tease." He kept an easy smile on his face, so Tyler wouldn't panic. He returned the favour, laying nipping kisses to the pale throat. Tyler moaned, hands clutching onto Caleb's strong shoulders. "Easy, baby boy. Not going anywhere."

Pogue watched this all, panting softly at the sight of the two strong bodies entwined together. When Caleb shifted to pull Tyler's shirt off, he had to run his hands over newly exposed skin. He paused to thumb at one of the pink nipples, teasing the small bud to hardness.

Tyler whimpered loudly, eyes screwed shut. This was too much, too much stimulation. He panted softly, face hot. He cried out when someone slipped a hand inside his jeans and underwear. Caleb leaned into his neck, softly shushing him. The hand glided over his hard shaft, thumb swirling around the head to capture the fluid gathering there. A shock of pleasure jolted his body. Tyler's scream was caught in Caleb's mouth.

Pogue pumped the hard cock in his hand slowly but firmly. Tyler was shaking, his body overly sensitive and responding to every touch. Caleb kept his mouth occupied, hard kisses that left him aching and breathless. Pleasure was a ticking bomb, a flickering fuse that wound slowly to detonation.

When his orgasm came, his entire body seized up. With a smothered yell, he spilled into Pogue's hand.

Spent, he lay on the bed, limbs still trembling. Soft kisses were pressed to his sweat soaked skin. "Go to sleep, we'll talk in the morning."

Tyler did just that. And for the first time since Reid had left, he didn't dream at all.

* * *


End file.
